The invention relates to an administration form for the oral application of the active substance ethyl 3-[(2-{[4-(hexyloxycarbonylamino-imino-methyl)-phenylamino]-methyl}-1-methyl-1H-benzimidazole-5-carbonyl)-pyridin-2-yl-amino]-propionate and the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof. This active substance having the chemical formula
is already known from WO 98/37075, which discloses compounds with a thrombin-inhibiting effect and the effect of prolonging the thrombin time, under the name 1-methyl-2-[N-[4-(N-n-hexyloxycarbonylamidino)phenyl]-amino-methyl]-benzimidazole-5-yl-carboxylic acid-N-(2-pyridyl)-N-(2-ethoxycarbonylethyl)-amides. The compound of formula I is a double prodrug of the compound
i.e. the compound of formula I is only converted into the active compound, namely the compound of formula II, after entering the body. The main indication for the compound of chemical formula I is the post-operative prevention of deep-vein thrombosis.